


Eat the Clover, Eat the Stem

by troublebuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'nishinoya likes crustaceans' is TRUE AND REAL, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, asahi sucks noya's dick in a bathroom and everything is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublebuster/pseuds/troublebuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Asahi-san, let’s do stuff.”</p><p>Asahi’s fingers tense on the underside of Nishinoya’s thighs, and he’s vaguely mortified but also seriously considering their options. He bends over before releasing his grip on Nishinoya’s thighs, and Noya lowers himself to the ground before releasing Asahi’s neck.</p><p>Noya stares at him hard and expectant and excited, and Asahi drops to his knees and breathes out, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>  <b>(Alternate summary: Why Asahi and Nishinoya get detained by aquarium security.)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat the Clover, Eat the Stem

Asahi glances over his shoulder to make sure no one is watching as he lets Nishinoya tug him into the men’s single-person bathroom and the second Asahi turns the lock on the bathroom door, Nishinoya grabs at him. His lips smash into the corner of Asahi’s jaw and his hands grip the back of Asahi’s neck painfully. Asahi stumbles and Nishinoya tugs at his neck insistently, mouthing across his cheek as Asahi bends forward. He pushes his lips against Asahi’s mouth hard, and he kisses with his eyes wide open.

Asahi grips Nishinoya’s back around his ribs and kisses back, wondering where he went wrong.

He had brought Nishinoya to the aquarium so they could hold hands in front of the penguins, and they could laugh and look at crabs, and Nishinoya could touch the starfish or see the electric eel at the learning station for kids, and then they could kiss in front of the jellyfish when no one was looking. He had planned a perfect, romantic, _wholesome_ date.

How did such a thoughtful, heartfelt plan dissolve into making out next to a toilet?

Nishinoya hikes a leg up near Asahi’s hips and slides his hands to grip at broad shoulders, locking his arms behind Asahi’s neck. He tenses, and they’ve kissed often enough now that Asahi knows to grab at Nishinoya’s thighs as he swings himself up. Asahi pulls his face away from Nishinoya’s so he can jostle him a bit and adjust his grip. Nishinoya is looking down at him now, and offers no warning before leaning in and breathing out hard against Asahi’s mouth.  

Noya’s mouth is open, he can feel his front teeth on his lips, so Asahi opens his mouth too. Noya immediately pushes his tongue inside his mouth, reaching to lick at the bumps on the very back of Asahi’s tongue. Asahi licks at the smooth underside of Noya’s tongue, and then pushes past his teeth to lick at the soft inside of cheeks. Nishinoya makes a noise in the back of his throat and lets him.

Noya opens his mouth completely and pants. Asahi pulls back and his face is red, and Noya leans down and presses his own cheek to Asahi’s. He pants quietly in Asahi’s ear before speaking.

“Asahi-san, let’s do _stuff_.”

Asahi’s fingers tense on the underside of Nishinoya’s thighs, and he’s vaguely mortified but also seriously considering their options. He bends over before releasing his grip on Nishinoya’s thighs, and Noya lowers himself to the ground before releasing Asahi’s neck.

Noya stares at him hard and expectant and excited, and Asahi drops to his knees and breathes out, “Okay.”

He reaches his hands forward to sit on Nishinoya’s hips, but he doesn’t have time to do much else before Nishinoya shoves his pants and underwear down to his knees, face pink but entirely unashamed.

Asahi cages Nishinoya’s hips in his hands, and he steadies him against the bathroom door. Nishinoya’s shoulders knock against the door and he stays that way, hips forward and head down so he can stare. Nishinoya’s eyes are wide and his breath is puffing out from between his open lips.

Asahi’s tall, even on his knees, and he’s hunching forward towards Nishinoya’s dick. His eyes flick between the dark tip and Noya’s face, and he leans in and opens his mouth slowly. He watches for Noya’s eyes to close or his eyebrows to furrow, and he curls his bottom lip over his teeth and lets Nishinoya’s dick slide into his mouth. Noya slaps his hands to the bathroom door behind him and  Asahi’s shoulders twitch at the noise.

Asahi sucks and moves his head in earnest, eyes closed and fingers digging into Nishinoya’s hips. Noya’s itching to move, everything under his skin hot and jumpy, so he pulls his hips back to thrust shallowly as Asahi draws back too, and his dick falls out of Asahi’s mouth. His hips move forward anyway, and his tip bumps against the side of Asahi’s red mouth and his chin and his nose. Asahi stills Noya’s hips, his hot palms pressing flat and his fingertips pressing hard.

Noya pants, each breath ending in a _ha_ or an _ah_. Asahi stares up at him, and there’s a wet and shiny smear of pre-cum and spit from the outside of his right nostril down to his chin. He licks his lips and reaches his tongue to the side of his mouth and licks at what he can reach, face red. Noya freezes, eyes wide and mouth open.

Asahi brings his tongue back into his mouth and Noya practically vibrates in place. He strains his hips against Asahi’s grip and leans over, grabbing at Asahi’s face.

“Asahi-san, _play fair_ ,” he says seriously, his fingers trembling in excitement where they’re pressing into Asahi’s cheeks.

Asahi puzzles over this. Noya clearly wants to crowd around Asahi, to lick at his face and the roof of his mouth, and if Asahi loosens his grip, he would undoubtedly be bowled over. Is he being unfair because live-wire Nishinoya can’t paw and at him and hiss into his ears and drag his nails down his neck as he pleases?

Excitable Nishinoya, who always burns a little too hot, always winds himself up three times too many, specializes entirely in _reacting_ …being held in place while Asahi licks at the cum on his own face _does_ seem a little bit mean, when Asahi’s thinks about it.

He nods and opens his mouth again, nudging Nishinoya’s dick back into his mouth. Noya slides his fingers back into Asahi’s hair hard, his pinkies pressing behind Asahi’s ears. Asahi hollows his cheeks and makes sure the flat of his tongue drags on the underside of Nishinoya’s dick every time he pulls back.

Nishinoya’s fingers slowly clench into Asahi’s hair, and he can’t help but to jerk his hips forward against Asahi’s hands. His breaths are loud and quick and he mutters Asahi’s name intermittently, watching his mouth.

Asahi closes his eyes and pulls back until nothing but Nishinoya’s tip in his mouth, and tongues at his slit. Noya's hips shake in Asahi's hands, and he breathes in sharply before taking Noya as deep as he can. He sucks sharply, and the soft insides of his cheeks press against the sides of Nishinoya's dick hotly. Noya’s face screws up in shock and he makes a strangled-sounding moan and comes, entirely without warning, into Asahi’s mouth. Asahi pulls away immediately and swallows what he can, the rest dripping down his chin and onto the front of his shirt.

Nishinoya is breathing open-mouthed and his grip on Asahi’s hair is painful. Asahi wipes at his chin with his wrist before reaching up to gently guide Noya’s hands out of his hair. He settles Nishinoya’s hands on his pants, and Asahi steadies a hand on his own knees as he stands up. He walks over to the sink and wipes at his mouth, notices the cum on his shirt in the mirror, and sighs quietly before zipping his jacket up entirely. He ties his disheveled hair into a bun before turning back around, and he finds Nishinoya staring at him in something like awe with his dick still out.

Asahi’s face goes red again and he reminds Nishinoya to pull up his pants as he walks over. Nishinoya blinks at him a few times before he looks down and yanks his pants up, grinning when he meets Asahi’s eyes again.

Asahi doesn’t think he’ll ever forgive himself for sucking Nishinoya’s dick on the nice aquarium date he planned for two weeks. Nishinoya’s grin is pleased, though, and he grabs Asahi’s hand before twisting the lock and opening the bathroom door.

Noya strolls out with purpose and starts to ask about where to find the sunfish, pulling Asahi along behind him. He stops short when Asahi tugs sharply on his hand, and when he whirls around he finds Asahi nervously locked in a staring match with an aquarium security guard standing next to the bathroom.

The security guard looks suspiciously at Nishinoya, too, before greeting them with a cold, “Hello. How are you enjoying yourselves so far.”

Everything goes downhill from there. 

**Author's Note:**

> immediately after this, they are detained by aquarium security, and asahi has to prove he is not 25 years old. they are banned from the aquarium because nishinoya argues with security. nishinoya is an idiot. 
> 
> YAY!!!
> 
> i am here with something that is NOT tsukiyama. it IS nsfw though, so it’s still typical of me. AGGRESSIVE SHRUGGING
> 
> this is dedicated to the dumpster kids on twitter, FOREVER AND ALWAYS. they’re wonderful and powerful and cool. CIAO HONEYS


End file.
